Lucy's New Power
by xxcRaZy ReD SpIdErxx
Summary: lucy feels left out by fairy tail and then has a dream telling her she is a wolf slayer and must train for it so she decides to do so and honor her mother's last wish.I know bad summary
1. The dream

**A/N: this might be a one shot depending on how many reviews i get from you guys so...READ AND REVIEW PLZ ^-^**

**LUCY'S POV**

Yep, today was just a normal (if you can even call it that) day at the guild Lissanna had 'come back from the dead' and everyone was still partying to notice I had come sad in the part though is that I feel left out by everyone I mean I know I don't know Lissanna that well but no one and I mean NO ONE was NOT partying with Lissanna.

"I guess everyone is happy Lissanna is back but, what is this pain in my chest? It feels so odd... like someone or something is biting it...hard.

* * *

~TIME SKIP TO LUCY'S HOME~

When I got home with Plue,being the sweet doggie spirit he is, he snuggled up to me and tried to confort me as I cried for no reason. I fell asleep that night crying.

* * *

~LUCY'S DREAM~

'Hestia...Hestia...' a voice said to me.

'Who are you? Where am I? Why are you calling me "Hestia" my name is Lucy.' I spoke though I could not feel my mouth moving. I opened my eyes to a wolf of raven-colored fur and big blue eyes.

'I am Luna, the second in command of the only wolf pack left in Fiore and on Earthland. You are the alpha of that pack you are the only wolf slayer left. Your mother,Layla, may she rest in peace, was the former alpha before she died and before she died she used the last of her strength to tell me to give you this message: "Lucy,my darling daughter, if you are listening to this it means you are ready to take on your true destiny and you feel like a 'lone wolf ' so to is time to train you to be what you truely are...a Wolf Slayer. Your real name is Hestia and as you progress in your training you will gain new abilities and knowlodge. Good luck and always remember...I love you. Goodbye my sweet Lucy..."'

'I love you too...mother.' I whispered.

'Do you understand now Hestia? Do you wish to follow your mother's last wish and become a wolf slayer? You were born to be a wolf slayer now come my up and think about your desicion.' Luna stated before she disappeared.

~LUCY'S DREAM ENDS~

* * *

~IN THE MORNING , LUCY'S HOME~

I shot up dripping with sweat and tears on my face still.

"Wow, that was some dream but I think I should train with Luna and the others...I want to honor my mother and I want to become stronger." I whispered.

"Oh wow, I should get to the guild and tell master I'll be training I...also need to tell him about my dream." I hurried to the bathroom to get a shower and get dressed. Once I was done I headed to the guild.

* * *

~THE GUILD IN THE MORNING~

I walked through the guild doors and was tackled into a hug by Erza and I could smell liquor on her breathe so she had to of been drunk still from the party.

"HEEEYY LUCY WHAT'S UP?!" She said in slurred speech.

"E-ERZA!"

"Hey Luce...why is Erza hanging off you?"It was Natsu.

"I think she is drunk." I said in a worried tone. I then walk over to the bar after Natsu helped me pry Erza off of my waist (which made her start whining when we finally did get her off me) and asked for master Mira said he was in his office, so I went to the office door and knocked on it.

"Come in." he said in a cheery voice.

"Master...I need to talk to you about something important." I said cautiously.

"What is it my child?" He asked in a curious tone.

"I wanted to ask if I could leave the guild for a while." I said smile saddened when I said this.

"What for Lucy?"He asked once more with the sad smile still on his face.

"Well, you see I had this dream that a wolf and my mother came to me in last night and they said I was a...wolf slayer...the wolf's name was Luna and she said I was the new alpha wolf and that my mother was the former alpha...the wolf also said I would have to train with her and the pack. I decided to train with them and to do that I would have to leave the guild for a while..." I told him.

"If this is what you want my child but I will have to remove you stamp...but don't worry it will come back as soon as you step foot in the guild. Now come here so I can take it long will you be gone?" He explained sadly. As if he knew I would have to leave. I'll ask when I get back though.

"I think about 4 years and thank you master and I dont want to tell my team it would be too heartbreaking to do so, can you tell them for me if they ask where I am but without saying anything about me being what I am?"

"Yes Lucy I will do that and I understand...Layla would be pround of you right now." He said but the last part he whispered though I could still hear him.


	2. Leaving

**-A/N- THIS IS CHAPPIE 2 AND IT IS GONNA BE IN NATSU AND LUCY'S P.O.V**

**CHAPTER 2**** NATSU'S P.O.V**

'Hmm? I thought I just saw Lucy leave...I wonder where she is going' Natsu thought to of a sudden Gray walks over and says to me...

"Oi, Natsu I heard oji-chan and Lucy talking in his office and...she's...leaving..." he told me sadly but soft enough for only me to hear.

'She...she...she left me? Why would she do that to me?' he thought as he felt mixed emotions inside him...some was anger some was saddness...and some was heartbreak. I was lost in thought when Gray spoke.

"She told him she had a strange dream and that she was a wolf slayer and that...she was going to be gone for...4 years." he said softly. Gajeel then walked over with Levi by him.

"What do you mean bunny-girl is leaving? How is SHE a wolf slayer...they are really powerful and..." he started to trail off.

"And what?" Gray asked curiously.

"And I thought they were extinct looks like bunny-girl surprises us once again..." he said then was trailing off again.

"Lucy is full of surprises..." I whipered but apparenly Gajeel heard me and smirked...I guess he knew I had feelings for Lucy before I did.

"Gajeel...I-I don't want Lu-chan to leave us..." Levi was crying into Gajeel while he faintly blushed.

* * *

~~~Lucy's POV~~~

I was wandering through the forest when I all of a sudden felt someone or something watching me...

"Maybe it is the wolves from the pack Luna was talking about..." I thought aloud.

"Wow! Hestia-nee-san your good...I didn't think you noticed me but, I guess I was wrong!" I turned to the voice and standing there was a wolf with brown/black fur and red eyes. I was speechless.

"Um I'm so sorry but what is your name?" I asked cautiously. The wolf started to tear up at my question.

"Onee-san! I'm so happy to see you and since you don't remember me I will just tell you...I'm **Ortinbras** and I am your little brother! Yay I found onee-san! Yay!" He yelled cheerfully as he could not see the face of shock on my face.

"Y-y-you're my sibling?!" I screeched.

"Yep!" he seemed so happy I guess I could enjoy this...


	3. Returning

CHAPTER 3 LUCY'S POV

* * *

**previously**

* * *

_"Y-y-you're my sibling?!" I screeched._

_"Yep!" he seemed so happy I guess I could enjoy this..._

* * *

** FOUR YEARS LATER** (A/N:_srry i dont know how to explain her training but it was REALLY tough and she got really really really strong)_

** I stood in front of Fairy Tail and you could tell I was excited 'cause my wolf tail was wagging like crazy. My hair wasn't blond anymore it was black with white highlights and it was down to my ankles my eyes were now a beautiful. My clothing style had changed to I was no longer wearing skirts and dresses but now I wore a lot of black,white,green and deep purple, I wore a dark purple tanktop with black skinny jeans and a white beanie to hide my wolf ears also a green skull belt slung around my waist and black combat boots. My name was different as well I changed it to Hestia Moonscar. As I opened the guild doors all eyes were on me and I walked to Mira and asked I asked if I could speak to the master she led me to the door and I knocked.**

**"It's open." He said. So I opened the door.**

**"Master...I'm home..." I said in a monotone voice. He looked up and smiled.**

**"Welcome home Lucy." He said in a sincere voice.**

**"My name isn't Lucy anymore it is Hestia Moonscar and that is what I want to be called also I don't want the guild to know who I really am quite yet."I said in my old cheery voice.**

**"Ok I understand I won't tell them if you don't want me to. Now let's introduce the new you to the guild." He said happily.**

**IN THE MAIN HALL **

**"LISTEN UP BRATS WE HAVE A NEW MEMBER AND HER NAME IS HESTIA MOONSCAR!" He yelled over the noise.**

**"Yo, if anyone wants to fight me you'll get your ass kicked. Just a warning." I said with a wink. I walked off the stage my combat boots were the only sound being made. Then Natsu came up to me saying he wanted to fight me. I facepalmed at this but accepted anyway.**

**OUTSIDE THE GUILD**

**Everyone was wanting to see the fight between the badass new girl and the salamander everyone but master was cheering for Natsu... master was cheering for me.**

**"You ready its still not too late to back out..." I said with a smirk.**

**"Hell no I ain't backin' out." He said with his boody engulfed in flames.**

**"Whatever." I said looking really bored.**

**"Oh that's it!" He yelled charging at me.**

**"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"**

**"SLASH CLAW!" I yelled. The flames were neuturalized by my attack which surprised Natsu and everyone else. I giggled at the looks on their faces.**

**"Surprised..?" I asked taking off the beanie which made my ears twitch and everyone gasped. Natsu's eyes widened.**

**"Lucy?" He whispered in shock. I started to laugh.**

**"Yo what's up peoplez and yes Natsu its m-" I was cut on by something on my lips when I refocued my eyes I saw...NATSU! NATSU was kissing me! When he broke away from me I did what any other girl would have done...**

**BAM**

**...I slapped him...**

* * *

**ANOTHER CLIFFY SRRY WILL BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPPIE!^-^**


	4. The Move

CHAPTER 4

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

**_"Yo what's up peoplez and yes Natsu its m-" I was cut on by something on my lips when I refocued my eyes I saw...NATSU! NATSU was kissing me! When he broke away from me I did what any other girl would have done..._**

**_BAM_**

**_...I slapped him..._**

* * *

"Don't ever do that again...got it?!" I growled at him. (A/N: literally ;P) I was now offically PISSED,Natsu had just KISSED me when I don't even love him and now I was ready to claw his eyes out. Now that the truth was revealed Fairy Tail might go back thei own version of normal. Then I heard someone yell...

"Hey flame-brain dont hog Lucy!"

"Yes Natsu, don't take our dear friend all to yourself."

"Lu-chan! You're back!"

"Lucy-san! We missed you so much!"

I knew those voices...Gray...Erza...Levy-chan...Wendy-chan...I started to tear up. I then threw Natsu off of me and ran to everyone as Natu lay in a tree with Happy tending to him. While I was training I meditated a lot and realized my feelings for Gray so...

"Minna! I missed you so much!" I screamed so loud I thought all of Fiore heard me for a second there. I pulled them into a huge group hug. I was happy to be home.

"Let's party,Lucy is home!" And with that people were drunk in a matter of even invited Lamia Scale and Blue Pegausis. Then I sensed someone coming toward me.I felt a pair of strong arms around me so I turned to see...Gray.

"Hey Lucy you should go home before anoter fight starts...come on I'll take you..." He said with a blush on his face. I was flushed as well.

"Yea I we go?"

"OK lets go!"

As we walk toward my house I realize something and I start to turn pale...Gray noticed this.

"Lucy you ok?"

"Yeah but I just realized I was gone for so many years I didn't pay my rent...oh I know.I can live in the forest like I did while training." I said as my ears twitched nerviously.

"I don't know what to do!" I cried animatedly. All of a sudden I feel a hand on my shoulder...and of course it was Gray. He then smiled at me.

"You can stay with me! There is an extra room and its kinda lonely being I'm the one there so yea!"He yelled happily.

* * *

srry about this short chappie and the cliffy but i was rushed a little


End file.
